Eye
by But He Hit Me First
Summary: SBDM AU - Draco wakes one morning to hear knocking at his door. At 5am there is only one person who would be there.


AN: Set about 5 years after the 7th book BUT in a alternative timeline where Sirius didn't die! This is SLASH and my first time at this pairing. AND my first HP story in what like two years? So please give my your criticisms but be gentle :)

Draco was not at all surprised when he opened his door at 5am to see the man that was standing there. It was too early to question why he smelled quite like he smelled or why where his eye should be there was a large purple lump instead. Draco simply moved to the side and gestured for Sirius to come in.

"Don't even think about touching anything until you jump in the shower and get that stench off of you."

Draco looked quite disgruntled but Sirius had a large smile stretching across his face.

"You feel like joining me lover-boy?" He said with a wink.

Draco grunted a grunt of annoyance and pushed Sirius towards the bathroom.

"We'll talk when you get out. Now go scrub!"

Fifteen minuets later Sirius strolled out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Draco had moved to the table in the kitchen where he was staring at nothing in particular. Sirius moved close and kissed his cheek as he moved to sit down at the other side of the table. Draco "hmm" in response coming out of his semi-trance.

"Do I want to ask?"

Sirius grin was huge at this point.

"No, I'm thinking you don't."

"Is it of the utmost importance? Has someone died? Is someone going to die?"

Sirius shook his head, just knowing this night... morning... thing was not going to end well.

"Well then." Draco said standing up. He tightened his robe even tighter around him and cleared his throat.

"I believe I will be going back to bed then. You know the couch, you can get to know it a bit more. Good evening."

"Draco come on. What are you so mad about? Was it because I woke you? Trust me babe you don't need your beauty sleep."

The air shifted dramatically in just a moment. The candles flickered harshly, scarred for their own little lives as the magic was coursing through the room.

"Do NOT forget who I am Mr. Black. I am Draco Malfoy. Slytherin. A powerful wizard in his own right let alone adding the last name. I am not your toy boy. Your lover-boy. And least not your _babe_! I expect that this thing we have going on between us. This _agreement_ that we have going would be one of mutual respect. If it is not I curtly but respectfully ask you to leave my HOME this instant."

Sirius would never admit it but he had cowered in fear of this young man. And he certainly would not say how beautiful Draco was when he was threatening you.

"Look, I know I am a pratt. I drink too much, I flirt too much, I swear WAY too much but the truth of the matter is Draco that you. You slimy little Slytherin boy is all I have left in my life that doesn't constantly remind me of the past. You make me think of the future. Of ending my cat-calling days. Of going and being all domestic with you. I know I should have grown up by now. I know that okay? And don't you think it pains me that you, a boy half my age, is more of an adult than me? I've buried people younger than me, people that I never should have had to dig their graves and that whole time I was glad I just wasn't digging one for you."

At that last statement Draco's eyes shifted away. He could not, WOULD not deal with this. It was bloody 5 in the morning!

"Draco." His eyes moved of their own accord back to Sirius.

"If you want me to I WILL grow up for you. I will make an honest man out of you. I would marry you in a heartbeat if you'd have me. If you'd want me. Just say the word and we can start all that hellish planning. Or if you want I will get dressed, grab every little thing I have here and walk out that door. I won't come back. Won't beg for you to reconsider. I will be gone and would only come back if you asked me. Or, third choice here, I will sleep on the couch tonight, wake you at a decent hour with breakfast. Make passionate wild love to you and leave. We can continue on with this casual thing. Be neither committed nor not. What ever you want! I just want you, god this sounds cliché, but I just want you to be _happy_."

Draco moved closer to Sirius. His face stone cold. No emotion. No sign of what was to happen next.

Draco moved his hand up to Sirius's cheek, Sirius flinched away for fear of the pain that would come.

Draco instead moved slowly to kiss Sirius's injured eye.

"Let's get you in some clothes, bring you up stairs and get to work on healing this damned eye. Okay?"

Sirius nodded with reined in excitement.

They walked up the stairs to Draco's bedroom, Draco leading him by hand even though he knew the way. The smirk on the boy's face was enough to drive Sirius to stop him there and drop to his knees. He wondered what tomorrow would bring, he already knew what tonight would.


End file.
